Conversationsthe other one
by Klaanvdia
Summary: Lavi calls up Kanda to ask him a very important question. Will he succeed? Will he fail? Will he get his cake and eat it too? Read to find out. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Katsura Hoshino Story Format
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Conversations the other one  
Genre: Humor  
Pairing: Kanda/Lavi  
Beta: saxon-jesus  
**

**A/N: This is the story format edition of my story Conversations and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Saturday-Kanda and Lavi

Lavi was nervous.

Lavi was nervous because he was standing in front of the phone and about to call the person he was currently crushing on like a teenage girl in love. He didn't really want to call his crush, but there was this driving need to do so at the same time.

Lavi's hand moved towards the phone and picked up the cordless, he looked down in panic and stage-whispered to his hand, "What are you doing?" Then his other hand came up and started to dial the phone number. Lavi stared down at his traitorous hands in shock, _**'No! Stop! I control you! Goddammit.**_**QUIT. IT!**'

Lavi's hands moved the phone to his ear and Lavi started to sweat a little. Then the phone started ringing and Lavi stopped breathing.

"Hello?" _**'OH MY GOD HE ANSWERED'**_ Lavi had a fight with his other self whether he should just say "Sorry, wrong number" and hang up or answer and ask him out. This lasted all of two seconds then…

"Hey Yuu-chan!" _**'Damn, now he's going to be in a bad mood**_' Lavi thought in panic.

"Who is this?" _**'He doesn't know my voice'**_ Lavi wailed in his head.

"What? Yuu-chan, its Lavi. Your best friend!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"You're so cruel Yuu-chan." Lavi sagged a little.

"Whatever, Rabbit." Lavi liked when he called him that.

"You're so cute, Yuu-chan." He really was.

"Good-bye."

Lavi's eyes widened.

"Wait, I have a reason for calling!"

"Then spit it out already!"

"Somebody's grumpy." _**'He is so cute when he's grumpy,'**_ Lavi thought with a stupid grin on his face.

"Lavi!"

"Jeez Yuu-chan, you sound stressed." Lavi started to rub his neck, 'it's really hot all of a sudden.'

"I wonder why." _**'Wow Yuu-chan can be sarcastic?'**_

"Hey! What are you implying Yuu-chan!"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're really mean today Yuu-chan…" _**'I shouldn't have called, goddammit why do my hands have to have a mind of their own?**_'

"Just say what you have to say so I can hang up on you."

"Right… the reason I called… right…" _**'Bad idea, bad idea…'**_ Lavi's brain kept on repeating.

"Are you going to say anything or not?"

"Um...Actually I was wondering if… you would come to a movie with me…" Lavi's voice dropped several notches on the last part.

"Speak up"

"Umm….I said that… umm… do you…" _**'Bad idea bad idea bad idea…'**_

"Hurry up; you're even more annoying than usual"

"Wanna-go-to-a-movie-with-me-like-not-as-friends-but-like-a-date-date-like-not-a-friend-date-but-a-date-date-as-more-than-friends." Lavi opened his eyes that he hadn't even he realized he closed and got a dumb look on his face. 'What did I just say?

"…."

"…."

"…What…?" _**'That's what I thought.'**_ Lavi thought and gave himself a good knock on the head.

"…uhm…I-I-I… I mean would you… oh please don't make me say it again Yuu-chan!"_** 'I do not want to embarrass myself more than I already have.'**_

"I have no idea what you said _baka._" _**'Yeah me neither'**_

"Um…oh never mind see you at school Monday! –click-" for the longest time after Lavi hung up all he could do was just stare at phone.

Lavi then glared at his hand and yelled accusingly, "This is all your fault! You could have not dialed his number, but no, you had to do what my brain told you to do!"

Meanwhile in a different house, in a different part of the city Kanda was glaring at the phone in his hand muttering to himself. "What a stupid, insolent, idiotic, good for nothing piece of..."

The ranting continued for the next hour.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed a few laughs while reading this, now I bring you're attention to the little button that if you will be so gracious to press and write down your thoughts on my story. How much you enjoyed it, if you found it funny, etc. It'll be much appreciated,**

**Truly yours,**

**~Klaanvdia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Conversations the other one  
Genre: Humor  
Pairing: Kanda/Lavi  
Beta: saxon-jesus**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Two, if you enjoyed chapter one then you'll most-likely enjoy this too(if not more so) and leave a review telling me so. Enjoy readers!**

* * *

Same Day-Lenalee and Lavi

Lenalee was contemplating whether or not to make chocolate cake for dessert when the telephone started to ring. Absently she picked it up, while reaching for the cake mix on the top shelf.

"Hello."

"Lenaleeee!" She startled slightly at the familiar—loud-whine, "I need your heeelp!"

"Lavi?" _**'Oh, I dropped the mix'**_ reaching down to pick it up and start the cake, Lenalee tried to recall if they had any cream.

"Yuu-chan must hate me right now!"

"Kanda-kun?" _**'Why would he hate you?'**_ that thought drifted as she sifted through the contents of the refrigerator.

"I phoned him last night and asked him out but he couldn't understand what I was saying and that must mean he didn't want to go out with me-"

"Lavi." 'He is so annoying when he's rambling,' she placed the new container of cream on the counter and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard.

Lavi kept rambling on, "And-and he sounded so annoyed with me he must really, really hate me right now and I mean really, really hate not-"

"Lavi-kun." _**'He's using 'really' a lot.'**_

"- hate but as in really hate and-and-" Lenalee sighed in annoyed fondness of her friend and took a breath, "Lavi! Shut up! And take a breath, you're only human!"

There was a click; she assumed it was his teeth, then silence.

Breathing in calmly, she began to mix the cake batter, "Okay, so let me get this straight. You asked out Kanda-kun and he couldn't understand what you said."

A small sniffle, "Uh huh."

"Lavi-kun please consider what I said just now." Seriously, she loved Lavi deeply, but he could be such an idiot sometimes.

"…no, I see nothing wrong."

Lenalee suppressed an annoyed sigh, "Lavi-kun. You're one of my best friends and you're also on the honor role, but sometimes you can be a real idiot." Giving it one last whisk, she placed her bowl on the counter and bent down to grab a cake pan.

"Why am I an idiot?" More whining.

"Lavi-kun, how exactly did you ask him out?" She was being patient. Popping the soon-to-be cake into the heated oven, Lenalee waited.

"Well I kind of asked him out to the movies."

"I know that, Lavi-kun, but exactly the same way." She began on her whipped cream.

"Well I kind of said it like-want-to-go-to-a-movie-with-me-like-not-as-friends-"

"Okay, now stop and consider how you said them" No wonder why Kanda-kun couldn't understand him, _**'poor Lavi.'**_

"Well I guess I said it…a little too fast?" Lenalee gave her friend and mental pat on the back.

"Yes, you did, now I want you to phone Kanda tomorrow and ask him again only slower, okay?" Lenalee beat the soon-to-be whipped cream harder.

"…okay…" He sounded so sad.

"Okay, bye Lavi-kun" Lenalee hummed a little.

"Yeah, bye Lenalee, thank you." There was a small smile in the sentence.

"It's okay Lavi even your allowed to be an idiot when you're in love." It was said with much fondness and then Lenalee hung up.

_**'Hmm… should have invited Lavi to dinner, chocolate is his favorite.'**_ Lenalee tilted her head then shrugged carelessly, _**'oh well, too late now.'**_

* * *

_****_**Well, wasn't that exciting! Lenalee is so great, I loved writing from her point of view for this chapter. Now much like the last chapter I draw your attention to the pretty little green button below my note. Press it. I know you want to~ **

**Truly yours,**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Conversations the other one  
Genre: Humor  
Pairing: Kanda/Lavi  
Beta: saxon-jesus**

**A/N: Here we are, Chapter Three. The half-way point of the story, well, dear-readers I will not keep you, read on read on and figure out what Lavi is going to try next. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunday-Kanda and Lavi

Okay, he could do this, all he had to do was pick up the phone and call Kanda, just reach for the phone and-yes he did it! Step one was done, now all he had to do was-yes, dial the number! Step two completed. Lavi held the phone to his ear and waited for his long-time crush to answer. But to his great disappointment got the machine instead.

"This is the Kanda residence leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

"Hey Yuu, it's uh Lavi and I was wondering if maybe you would uh... well maybe you would…. What I mean to say is would you like to go on a-beep-" The redhead's mouth fell open in shock _**'What? No-no! Not-Augh!'**_ Lavi moaned as if in pain head in his hands.

Lavi raised his head again, this time a determined glint appeared in his eyes. He would succeed! He dialed again and put the phone to his ear.

"This is the Kanda residence leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

He took a deep breath, "Hey Yuu-chan, it's me again. Wow you weren't kidding when you said leave a short message huh? Ha-ha…ha, well I guess I should hurry huh? Well let's see after I phoned you, I phoned Lenalee and she told me to just come out and tell you so would you-beep-"

His eye twitched and he hung his head, he had been so close. Lavi took a deep breath, _**'okay one more time.'**_

"This is the Kanda residence leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

"I hate your message machine! So as I was saying before Yuu-chan would you like to go on a d-beep-" An anguished cry made it past his lips, "Oh, come on! That was shorter than last time!" Lavi fell onto his couch and his head fell between his knees. He sat like that for a time a dark cloud hanging over his head. The world hated him; that was all it was to it. Obviously, it was not meant to be, he was just going to have to live the rest of his life wondering what if. What if he had finished that message? What if he had went on that date with Kanda? What if—while on the date—they had discovered they were meant for each other and lived, as they say, happily ever after?

…

Suddenly his head flew up and his shone with-well-determination. He was going to do it dammit! He was going to ask Kanda out on the date! He was going to take Kanda out! They were going to have the best date ever and figure out they were meant to be! Swift as a snake he snatched the phone back up form where he had thrown it at the wall, only to find it in several pieces! The world really did hate him, it wanted him to fail! Well it was going to have to be disappointed because Lavi's theme song was currently playing inside his head. Everybody knew when you're theme song was playing their head they could never be beaten! Had to find another phone, had to find another phone. Lavi ran up the stairs and to his bedroom. His cell phone was on his dresser! Yes! He snatched it up and pressed 1-Kanda was on speed dial.

"This is the Kanda residence leave a short message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sometime-beep-"

It all came out in one breath, "Yuu-chan would you like to go on a date with me for goodness sakes?..." Lavi smiled in triumph, "Okay, so just call me back when you can and give me your answer… bye-beep-"

Slowly Lavi pulled his cell phone away from his ear, his grin widening. He jumped up, his hands going up in victory, "I am unstoppable!"

Monday- Lavi and Lenalee

School – first period

Lavi walked into school that day feeling like a million bucks. He had called Yuu and asked him out, he had finally done what he had always wanted to do! Now all he had to do was wait for a response. While Lavi was on cloud nine, Lenalee had come up to him after saying good bye to her friends.

Lenalee stared at her starry-eyed friend—oh wait those were hearts. Her friend was oblivious to the world around him and he kept peeking at his phone.

"Lavi-kun?" He didn't answer, "Lavi-kun." He let out a dreamy sigh and leaned back against the locker.

"Lavi-kun!" Another sigh.

Okay, her friend was cute when he was in love but it was getting annoying. None too gently, Lenalee kicked her friend in the head.

Lavi was jolted back into reality, when his head started to sting and he noticed he was on the floor, _**'how'd I get here?'**_

"Lavi-kun?"

Lavi looked up at Lenalee and a wide grin appeared on his face. He jumped up and swung her around in a circle, "Lena-chan! You give the best advice ever, you are an amazing woman!" He set her down and gave her a loud smooch on the cheek. Lenalee pulled away laughing, "Lavi-kun what is up with you?"

He twirled around, "I finally-"

RRRINNNGGGG!

"I'll tell you in class."

"'Kay."

They both rushed to their first period.

Lavi was busy copying down the notes when another sort of note landed on his desk.

_So did you ask him out?_

Lavi stared down at the note for a sec, then smiled.

Yes, but I got his answering machine instead.

A few more seconds, then it was on his desk again.

_Oh, how did that go? Did he phone you back yet?_

It went horrible. You really do have to leave a short message on that machine. And no, he hasn't phoned me back yet.

_Yeah, Kanda-kun changed it when you left a message that was about 39 minutes long on his machine._

A smile came to his lips at the memory.

Not my fault, he should've answered when I told him to.

_So did it take you a long time to ask him out?_

_Yes about 4 times_

_Why 4 times?_

Because the 1st2 times I took too long and the third our power went out for about 2 hours because of the storm and 4th time's the charm.

_That makes sense, so should I mention that sometimes when Kanda gets really irritated like he was last night he just erases the messages without even listening to them?_

Lavi read and re-read the note, when he read it a tenth time his head hit the desk and a loud thud! Went through the classroom. The teacher stopped writing, "Lavi are you alright?"

Lavi raised his head and smiled, "Just dandy, _Sensei_."

He began to write.

Yes, Lenalee it would've been nice to know that, so he never got my message and I have to ask him out again?

_Yeah, most likely, and I wouldn't recommend phoning him today._

Why not?

_Because he was out in the rain yesterday and got a really bad cold._

WHY ARE THE GODS AGAINST ME?

_It's okay Lavi, it'll happen when it happens._

Lavi looked up and saw the teacher look at them as he was passed the note. What followed was the fastest note passing in the world.

Darn teacher spotted us.

_Do something!_

You do something!

_Rip it up!_

Then Lavi did something none of them expected.

School –second period

That second period wasn't much different from the first period, mainly because of the end result. Lavi was just glad he wasn't the one turning blue, didn't mean he liked that fact one of his best friends turned blue but still.

The notes continued between them.

That was close back there hey?

_You're lucky the teacher is CPR certified, Lavi._

You told me to do something.

_I told you to rip it up!_

I panicked and did the first thing that came to my mind.

_Which was to eat it?_

Yeah, I had no idea I ate it until it was half-way down my throat actually .

Lavi rubbed his throat at the memory, before passing the note.

_He should've let you choke._

That's cruel Lena-chan.

_Sorry Lavi, just don't scare me like that again._

Okay I promise, anyway ,when should I ask out Yuu again?

_Probably not until he gets better Lavi._

Damn, teacher spotted us again rip it up Lena.

Lavi's eyes widened at Lenalee's next actions.

School – fourth period

Lavi ripped a note out of his book, and wrote something on it before passing it to the seat behind him.

Does every teacher on the school know CPR?

Lavi's back was tapped and he took the piece of paper handed to him.

_Yes, probably , and we shouldn't be passing notes again lest we get caught._

You're only saying that because you choked on the paper this time.

_Exactly, and we should stop passing notes._

Should've ripped it up.

_You should've ripped it up too._

You seem mad.

_No, it's just the shock of almost choking that drove me to be annoyed and think we should stop passing notes._

The writing was done quickly and not as neatly as was usual of Lenalee, she was really annoyed.

Fine, we'll stop as soon as you tell me Yuu's favorite restaurant.

_I don't know, ask him when you ask him out._

But I want to surprise him!

_Then ask his brother Daisya._

Great idea, okay, this is the last note and then I'll phone Daisya and ask him Yuu's fave restaurant.

_Good luck._

Lavi would need it. Badly.

* * *

**Lavi certainly will need all the luck he can get, so wish him some readers by clicking the green button at the end of the page and give him your best wishes! We all want Lavi to succeed people! Chapter four will be up as soon as possible, half of it is already done.**

**Truly yours,**

**~Klaanvdia**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am tired... so I'm just going to say I hope you enjoy chapter four of this fic and when your done if you would be so kind as to review and after you are done that would be absolutely lovely.**

**The talented saxon-jesus beta'd this fic for me so this chapter is dedicated to her :)**

* * *

Tuesday - Lavi and Daisya - after school

On cell-phone

Lavi walked out the front gates of his school, waving good-bye to Lenalee as she walked the other way. He started to casually walk to the bus stop and took his usual place beside the pole. His phone was in his school bag, he could phone Daisya now if he wanted. To hell with it, Lavi thought and pulled out his phone, dialing in the number that Lenalee had given him, before they went their separate ways. It started to ring and was answered soon after.

"Hello, Daisya here."

Even though he didn't feel like being cheery, his reply still came out overly excited, "Hey, Daisya! It's Lavi." Well, old habits die hard.

"Hey Lavi, good to hear from ya. Wait, how did you get my number?" Lavi smirked and gave a playful laugh, one of the creepy one's that an older adult gives a student that had asked foolish question.

"I have my ways." Might as well play with the guy, "Anyway I called to ask you about Kanda."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, at first Lavi thought the older boy was going to pursue the subject, but then he asked, "What about him?"

"Well, he's sick today so I thought I'd phone you. Plus, Lenalee doesn't know."

"Kanda's sick? Wow." Lavi could understand the guy's amazement, Yuu-chan hardly ever got sick.

"Yeah he was out in the rain; I'm walking over to his apartment building right now."

"Oh, great." Was it just him, or did Daisya sound kind of… weird when he said that? "Anyway ask your question."

"Do you know where he would like to go for a date? If he went on one of course." Lavi added the last part quickly.

"Well if my brother were to go on a date I guess it would be somewhere they serve soba or something like that. Why?" Soba? The red-head hit himself on the forehead, why didn't he think of that? The bus stopped in front of him and he let everybody else get on before him, waiting the rush out.

"No reason, so somewhere they serve soba?"

The last person got on and he was half a second behind her, he paid and took the seat closest to him.

"Yeah. Soba. Is that the only reason you called?" There was a playful tone to Daisya's voice that caused a small almost unnoticeable blush to creep its way up his neck.

"Yeah pretty much so, bye"

"Wait, Lavi! How did you get my number?"

Lavi snickered and made sure to sound mysterious. "Daisya. There are some things in this world that are better left unknown. Bye." Lavi couldn't help the laugh that burst from him. The other passengers gave suspicious looks, all of them edged a little away from him.

On another bus somewhere in the city, Daisya stared at his phone and whispered, "Stalker-like…"

Tuesday -Lavi and Kanda

On cell-phone

Lavi wasn't that patient a person, so when he heard that his Yuu-chan was sick, he decided that he needed to go and check up on the man himself (never said he was a super genius). So he stood outside the object of his affections apartments and dialed the cell phone number he long ago memorized.

The cell rang almost a dozen times before it was picked up and an exhausted voice came through the speaker.

"'Ello?"

Lavi raised his eye brows at the barely choked out greeting, "Wow, Yuu-chan. You really do sound sick."

"What you want Rabbit?" A muffled cough followed, but Lavi paid no mind to it.

"I'm just checking in on you. How are you feeling?" He really was checking up on him, he worried about his black-haired love.

"How does it sound like I'm doing?" Lavi contained a sigh of relief. If he was being sarcastic he couldn't be that bad off.

Lavi went with the obvious, he couldn't help how happy the words came out though, he had really been worried. "Like your really tired and… annoyed"

"Right. Good-Bye"

"Wait Yuu-chan! One more important thing."

"Say it already"

Lavi breathed deeply, he was going to pay deeply for this but, "I'm outside your apartment, buzz me in"

"Hell no! Good. Bye."

"Wait, please Yuu-chan, please"

"…"

"…"

"No. Bye." There was a click and the line went dead.

Lavi looked at his cell, then up at Yuu-chan's window. Then he pulled a key out of his pocket. "Wow, guess I'll just have to use my key then."

In the apartment

Lavi walked into the dead silent apartment. Nothing moved. No one spoke. It was nice and peaceful, a perfect environment for a recuperating flu victim. Too bad Lavi didn't understand that particular concept.

"Yuu-chan! You here?"

A rattling came from the bedroom door and Yuu walked out, looking worse than Lavi had ever seen him. Oh , wait, there had been that one time when he had gotten in a brawl with one the Noah kids…

"How'd you get in here?" He snarled(or tried to, it came out more like he was trying to speak through a tube of some kind).

Lavi shrugged and twirled the key.

"Oh, you know… I had my own key."

"… How'd you get a key to MY apartment!"

Lavi sighed, he really didn't want to get into this. "You know Yuu-chan-"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"-some things are better left unknown in this world." He finished.

"That," a cough, "doesn't explain what your do-" another cough, "-ing here!" Yuu went off into a bad coughing fit that made him hunch over. Lavi ran over to him, but Yuu held out a hand for him to stay where he was.

"I told you that I wanted to check up on you Yuu-chan"

"Get," and a sneeze interrupted him mid yell, "Out!"

"Your really sick huh Yuu-chan?" There were bags under the black-haired mans eyes and his hair looked like hay.

Yuu scowled and gave the red-head a dark look. "Stop calling me by my first-cough- name, give me the key to my-achoo! Apartment key and get out of here Rabbit."

"I think I'll stay here and hang out with Yuu-chan." The man really looked he couldn't be left alone, he should be back in bed. Maybe Lavi would make him some soba.

"Lavi. I am going to war-"he coughed, "-n you one last time."

"Really?"Yuu was a good fighter, but sick like this, Lavi doubted he could do anything really threatening.

"Get out or I'll make you"

"No, I'm staying here" Yuu was too sick, Lavi was staying and that was that.

"You," he stopped to sneeze, "were warned Rabbit" Then he went for something that Lavi hadn't noticed was there and picked it up. Yuu advanced on him.

Lavi paled.

"Hey Yuu-chan, put that down. No, Yuu stop!Ah!"

Maybe he should've left after all…

Tuesday-Lavi and Daisya- After visiting Kanda

Lavi logged on and almost immediately he received a message.

SFoRcEcAeKr- Hey Lavi!

BookmanJR- hey

SFoRcEcAeKr- how did the visit to Yuu's place go?

BookmanJR- not good, went to hospital

SFoRcEcAeKr- WHY WERE YOU THERE?

BookmanJR- because I went to go visit Yuu.

SFoRcEcAeKr- I'm afraid to ask… Wat did he do?

BookmanJR- He threw me out the window. Wait first he threw the glass at me then the window. No. Did you know he keeps a crowbar by his bed?

SFoRcEcAeKr- He does? Since when? He hit you with it?

BookmanJR- yes he hit it me with it, I barely managed to dodge the blow to the head…but he did get me in the stomach…

SFoRcEcAeKr- Wow. He threw you out the window?

BookmanJR- No it was more like he pushed me really hard in that particular direction

SFoRcEcAeKr- and he was sick?

BookmanJR- yep. Get Yuu-chan angry enough and he can pretty much do anything sick or not

SFoRcEcAeKr- then I won't get him angry…wait how'd you get into the apartment I know for a fact that he wouldn't have let you in at all

BookmanJR- I have a key

SFoRcEcAeKr- How'd you get a key to his apartment?

There was that question again, some things were just better left unknown to the public, it freaked them out less.

BookmanJR- Daisya my friend this is one of those things that are better left unknown of in this world anyway bye

BookmanJR logged off

Lavi relaxed back in his chair and touched his bruise gingerly; this whole relationship thing with his Yuu was turning out to be very dangerous for his well-being… Lavi snorted, their friendship had been dangerous.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing :D (hint, hint)**

**Truly yours,  
**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I now declare this fic, done. saxon-jesus beta'd this(wonderful job she did) and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Thursday

Lenalee walked out the school gates and navigated through the masses of bodies that made up the population of the school. Voices were ignored as they spoke in excitement of their weekend plans; much awaited dates, parties, and family outings. Lenalee herself had no plans this weekend; her friends were most likely up to something devious, except Allen and Kanda-kun, of course. Lavi would most like drag Allen into whatever trouble he was planning of course.

When she got home, Lavi wouldn't leave her mind; he hadn't been at school today. Her computer beeped and a picture of Allen and her at the fair popped up. They had gone last year, the day after her birthday, just them two. Almost like a date. A light blush dusted her cheeks at the thought. Clearing her throat and logging onto her Hotmail account, she looked up her fire-haired friend.

He was logged on.

LenaLee- Heyy Lavi u there?

He replied immediately, a little beeping noise accompanying his reply.

BookmanJR-Yeah hey Lena-chan

LenaLee -how'd it go with Kanda-kun? u weren't at school yesterday

BookmanJR –Well, I was kind of… in bed with injuries

LenaLee -What!? What happened to u? r u ok?

BookmanJR -yes Lena, im ok. no need to worry, just a few scrapes and bruises

LenaLee -r u sure?

BookmanJR -Yes don't worry Lena, Yuu-chan was just in a bad mood is all

LenaLee -Lavi what did u do?

BookmanJR -why is it always what I did?

LenaLee -Lavi.

BookmanJR -I just kind of, maybe, barged into his house

LenaLee -while he was sick? Lavi! I thought u learned ur lesson last time

BookmanJR -what last time?

LenaLee -u don't remember?

BookmanJR -remember what?

LenaLee -never mind, I must have it wrong

Well, if he didn't remember she wasn't going to remind him.

BookmanJR -Lena-chan?

LenaLee -im serious. anyway, how did u get into his house? Kanda-kun always has his door locked

BookmanJR -he gave me a key

LenaLee -I doubt that, Lavi

BookmanJR -he did, seriously

LenaLee -Lavi no offense meant, but he would never in a million years give u a key to his house

BookmanJR –thanks, Lena, thanks

LenaLee – Sorry, Lavi, but it's the truth and sometimes it hurts

BookmanJR -…ur being unusually cruel these days Lena

LenaLee –sorry, Lavi, but im just frustrated that u won't just ask Kanda-kun out!

BookmanJR -I can't! what if he refuses?

LenaLee -what if he feels the same way?

BookmanJR -don't give me false hope

LenaLee –Lavi, what's life without some risks ?

BookmanJR -im not that kind of person

LenaLee -Lavi.

BookmanJR -ok ,I am, but not with this

LenaLee –Lavi, just pick up the phone and ask him out. maybe he likes u too. there's always a chance u know?

BookmanJR -what if he doesn't!?

LenaLee -then he doesn't

BookmanJR -Lena-chan!

LenaLee –Lavi, just ask!

BookmanJR -but Lenalee!

LenaLee -no buts Lavi, just phone him or I will come over there and make u

BookmanJR -Lena!

LenaLee -Now Lavi! And call me after u do

BookmanJR -okay…

LenaLee -Great, talk to u later!

LenaLee logged off

Lenalee giggled. They were going to be a cute couple; they were taking too long to get together of course, but… it would be worth it. She got out her homework and got to work.

KxL

Lavi, didn't like not completing something. Everything he started in his life he finished. Always. There were no exceptions. So when he had begun to pursue Yuu-chan to ask him out on their first date he knew he would go through with it. No matter how long it took. So when he called Daisya up, he wasn't avoiding it; really he wasn't, may lightning strike him now if he was lying.

The soccer player picked up his cell after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Daisya, my man!"

There was a moment of silence, Daisya, apparently, was too overwhelmed by this great honor of talking to him that he didn't know what to say. Lavi understood, it was like that with a lot of people. Then there was a hesitant, "Lavi?"

"Yeah, it's me, what're you doing?"

"Nothing much, what you up to?" Daisya was speaking slowly, poor boy, he was a little too overwhelmed. Lavi shook his head, really he had to stop being so awesome.

"Nothing really, just called you to see how you were doing is all."

"I see… I see…"

There was really nothing to say to that, considering it wasn't really a reply.

"Lavi?"

"Yes?"

"This call wouldn't have anything to do with you avoiding calling Yuu to ask him out, would it?"

Why the insolence! Lavi would never do that and the blush creeping up his neck was in anger, not embarrassment at being caught! There was nothing for him to be caught at doing! Or avoiding!

"….Nooo… Why would you think that?"

"Lavi." The redhead should've guessed what was coming next, but he was a little out of it and maybe a little smug.

"Yes, Daisya?"

"JUST CALL HIM ALREADY!" The shout shook Lavi's very being and he just about dropped his phone. As it was, he ended up playing hot potato with it for a while.

"Ow, my eardrum. Seriously, Daisya, why did you have to yell?" he whined.

"Lavi…"

"What?"

"Call Yuu right now or I will come over there and make you call him and ask him out."

"That's what Lena-chan said."

Were his friends in tune or something?

"Then you better follow the advice or you'll have two very angry and very dangerous people at your throat."

Well, he would have one very angry and very dangerous person at his throat. Daisya wasn't much of a threat.

"…okay…"

"Good. Bye!-click-"

"And he says I freak him out…" Lavi mumbled. His friends were a strange group of people.

KxL

It was amazing how much could happen in a day; first Lenalee makes sure he's okay and then he calls Daisya, which resulted in him getting threatened. Lavi had to admit that was not what he had hoped to achieve by talking to the teenager—what exactly he had hoped to achieve he didn't know himself. Now here he was again, just like the beginning of the week, holding the phone to his ear and talking to himself.

"Okay, Lavi, just suck it up and ask him."

The phone rang, the sound traveled through him and out.

"I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

Another ring and he clenched a fist in his shirt.

"He could never talk to you again, that's what!"

"Hello."

HIGH LORD HEAVEN ABOVE! –This wasn't something Lavi swore with but he had heard Allen say it once and it just kind of stuck in his mind.

"YUU-CHAN!"

Why the hell was he answering?! It was completely illogical… well, not really…

"Argh! What do you want Lavi?"

What do I want? What do I want! Lavi thought in despair,I want you, dumbass!

"Nothing much. Just um… hey! You sound better! You feeling better? Hahahaha…" The fake laugh wasn't fooling anyone… not that it was a fake laugh… or anything similar to it.

"Yes, is that all?" His swordsman's answers were clipped in annoyance. Obviously, he didn't want to talk to Lavi.

The redhead felt it coming, the urge to stop the man from hanging up on him so he resorted to the one thing one should never do when faced with Kanda Yuu. He began to ramble.

"No! Don't hang up! I have something really important to ask you and I mean really, really important not one of those things that people say are important but are really not just so they could keep talking to you and annoy you to hell. I mean don't you just hate that Yuu-chan? I know I do. It's just so-"

"Rabbit!"

Again with the pet names separately. Yuu-chan was going to kill him.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?" he said meekly.

"Get to the fucking point."

That was a good point.

"Okay. I'll do that. Right now. Get to the point." He wasn't stalling dammit.

"Baka-usagi…"

Then he began again with the rambling, because Yuu-chan just had that effect on him. It was like some sort of spell, if he believed in that sort of thing, that is.

"I mean, I do have a point, why wouldn't I have a point if I called you. If I didn't have a point then I wouldn't have called. Then what would be the point of calling, I mean you always have to have a point or you shouldn't call someone. I mean unless you want to just hear the person's voice. Unless that's considered a point then yes you always have to have a point if you phone someone and-"

A click signaled the end of the conversation.

It was like the sealing of his death that click. One moment he had Yuu on the phone and the next, dead silence.

"Yuu... Yuu-chan!... YUU!"

Was he scared; he sounded scared.

"Damn."

One more try. Dear Lord, he had it bad. But he had to keep trying, because it was Yuu, and Lavi had been crushing on his so long he couldn't' remember a time in his life he didn't have the guy by his side; hitting him, yelling at him, keeping him in line… Failure was not an option… Chickening out wasn't either. Procrastination on the other hand…

Lavi shook his head; no, he had to try. He redialed and waited until there was an answer.

"If you're just going to talk nonsense Lavi. Stop-"

"Do you want to go out with me!?"

It was like a weight had been lifted from him, his heart suddenly felt very light and his shoulders began to relax, but then there was no answer for almost a minute and dread began to set in.

"…what?"

"Do… you um… want to go out with… me..."

There was no answer and it was breaking his heart, because to have his spirits so high and then just to have them forcefully pushed down was horrible.

"… Yuu?" His voice was so small and so full of sadness that for a second he wasn't if it was his or not. He had asked his crush out and he was about to be rejected. He had never felt this horrible before, there were cracks appearing in his heart. He could feel them.

"… I um… I…"

He was horrified! Yuu-chan was so damn horrified by him that he couldn't speak!

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?"

"Don't call me by my first name…" He sounded horrified!

"Kanda?"

The name sounded do so foreign to him and he felt like he was trying to get the attention of a completely different person. Judging by the silence that followed, it was most likely like that for Yuu too. He tried the man's first name again.

"Yuu-chan? Are you okay?" He felt it coming up again, the urge he was obviously too weak to deny, "I creeped you out didn't I? Didn't I? Oh my god! You're really creeped out-"

"Lavi."

"I mean really, really creeped out and you probably never want to see me ever again, because who in their right mind would ask out their best friend I mean-"

"Lavi!"

"It's so wrong and I mean so, so wrong-"

"Yes, I would like to go out with you, Lavi!"

It was like magic had been thrown at him that contained a spell of healing. Time stopped; birds froze mid-flight, cars halted in traffic, people turned to stone and stone…. Remained exactly where it was.

Then everything sped back up and Lavi's face burned its way all the way to the second degree. His lungs seized and his heart beat at his chest so hard it was like it was trying to escape. It probably was, and then after it succeeded it was going to summon all the other hearts that were overflowing with love and joy that they became separate entities and went off to make a colony of loving hearts full of love and joy. He was high on love; Lavi was allowed to think like this.

"Really…" He said matter-of-factly. It was a little thing called shock.

"Yes, really, Lavi."

"Why?"

He really wanted to know. Why him? Why not someone else that Lavi would later threaten and possible beat up for even thinking of trying to steal his love away.

"Because, when your best friend has liked you for a long time it's get you thinking, baka."

The next words were squeaked, "You knew?"

"Yes, it's pretty hard to miss, Usagi."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere pretty much, but I do have one condition."

"What?"

He would do anything to keep this man happy, because right now, he felt close to bursting with that particular emotion.

"You give me back my key you fucking stalker!"

"Oh. Is that all? Sure, I'll give it back to you; I mean I finally got a date with you!"

"Okay, so eight?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" It sounded absolutely magnificent.

"Okay, see-ya, baka."

"See-ya, Yuu-chan!"

"Che."

The click of his Yuu-chan hanging up went unnoticed as he slowly hung up himself. It was surreal, almost unbelievable, but what had just—with his Yuu-chan—they had just—with the phone—Yuu-chan was really—and then the damn broke.

"I got a date with Yuu…FINALLY! YESS, YESS, YESS!HAHA!"

A car alarm went off somewhere down the street.

FIN

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, please review and happy reading!**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia**


End file.
